Love Beyond the Lens
by OngakuDream
Summary: Riku finds Sora, a beautiful webcam model and instantly feels a connection. Romance, lust, and drama ensues. Will Riku ever be able to be with his webcam dream?
1. An Early Night "Off"

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fic on this username, I forgot the password to my old one. If you'd like to check out my older stories though the account was DyingEyes :) **

**I plan on making this more than just sexual with some fluff/angst/drama/and more fluff so stick around if you're interested!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and make no profit from the writing of this fic**_

* * *

**Riku's pov**

I'm in love with a pornstar.

Okay, I'm exaggerating. I'm obsessed, not in love. And he's a webcam model, not a pornstar. But _god damn_ if I don't feel like a fool. A love-sick (lust-sick?) kind of fool with a teenage level of infatuation.

How was I supposed to resist though? It felt like I was put on this earth to do nothing but appreciate the beauty that is his body. Apparently by the number of his followers though, I wasn't the only one.

That slender (yet not "skinny") frame that still showed every slightly toned muscle. The goddess-given, golden-tan skin that I knew MUST taste like carmel. How I longed for my saliva to make any of that carmel melt. Eyes like a deep, cerulean lagoon that could change from a gentle cool to a seductive scorch in the matter of seconds.

The only "flaw" I would ever admit was his hair. A gorgeous mane of chestnut brown, but something didn't feel right. The way it fell straight, loosely and gently around his face and shoulders just didn't seem... _right._ Not that it looked bad, at all, but in my opinion it didn't seem to match him and the fire I could sometimes see in his eyes.

But that _ASS._

_Holy fuck me sideways with a fork, _that ass. I've literally never seen another ass so perfect. Round and bubbly, yet with the underlying muscles of a man that made it not entirely feminine. And the way it still cupped perfectly atop those soft thighs...

I remember the first time I saw that glorious ass.

Here, why don't I fill you in.

I sighed exaggeratedly as I closed and locked my apartment door behind me. My book bag slumped off my shoulder to the fake wood flooring with a heavy thud, followed by my non-slip work shoes. I shuffled through the small living room to my equally small bedroom. My dirty uniform covered in ketchup, beer, and other stains was tossed into the stacked mini washer and dryer in the corner of my room before I jumped (more like crawled) into the shower.

Ten minutes later I emerged in nothing but a fresh pair of boxer-briefs.

What a long day.

I had classes from ten in the morning until four in the afternoon, followed by a short two hour break until I had to drag myself into work by six. Normally, the bar I worked at didn't close until two in the morning like most bars. Tonight, though, I was lucky enough to get out by eleven. Being family owned meant they had the option to close early if we were absolutely dead. I was even more lucky to have the next three days off completely from school _and_ work. _Thank god._

Having already eaten at the bar, I was free to go directly under the covers of my full sized bed. After flipping on the flat screen and flipping off the bed side lamp, I reached over for my laptop to slide it onto my stomach as I lay back and started scrolling lazily through social media.

It was thirty minutes or so later, about midnight, when I was completely bored. Even though I was physically exhausted, my mind didn't seem to want to let me sleep.

_Well...only one thing left to do, I guess. _I chuckled to myself. One thing that I knew was guaranteed to ease my mind, at least slightly. I wasn't one to do this on a regular basis, but with my busy schedule I hadn't had time to meet anyone, let alone for any sexual encounters. Shit, even simple masturbation was normally out of the question, unlike tonight.

My fingers quickly type in the address of my go-to porn site and I start scrolling through the categories to see what will catch my libido's interest tonight. Even at the age of twenty-two I still feel the adrenaline that I'm committing a sinful crime and I would surely get punished, if caught. The feeling was quickly eased when I remind myself I'm a GROWN adult in my OWN apartment with no parents to interrupt.

I'm not really a picky man when it comes to jacking off. I don't have a preference, per se. Infact, I liked to experiment and see what different videos would catch my interest when I was in high school. Men, women, big, small, kinky, soft-core.

I clicked on webcam because that was something I hadn't watched too often. Solo play didn't really do it for me before, and I was definitely not one to pay for porn, but this website was free and I was willing to try again. I was about to settle for a pretty, generic blonde when before-mentioned sun-kissed skin caught my attention. Intrigued, I clicked the tumbnail.

I was met with those ridiculously blue eyes, outlined in gorgeous lashes, two inches from the camera. He was obviously trying to fix the focus, but I couldn't help a small chuckle escape at the cuteness of his brow furrowed in concentration. His nose scrunched, bringing small freckles the color of his hair to smush together.

But then it started.

He slowly backed away from the camera, a remarkably innocent smile on his face. There's no way this seemingly angel could do anything dirty enough to turn me on. Is there?

Facing the camera the whole time, he backed himself onto a high bed. He wore an oversized black T-shirt that covered only just below his crotch as he sat on his butt with thighs and knees bent inwards on the bed. His calves, splayed in opposite directions, were covered in white knee-high socks with black rings around the top.

_God_ if those thighs didn't look edible as fuck. Smooth, almost shiny skin that begged me to leave teeth marks all along the insides.

I was mildly surprised to find my cock had already began to fill with heat and even twitched as I watched this boy bite one of his fingers, innocent smile still present. But there was that fire I mentioned before in his eyes.

He removed his finger and gave an almost goofy wave to the camera.

"Hey there, my little nobodies." He winked an eye that looked lightly lined in makeup, but nowhere near girly.

_Nobodies? __The hell? _I shrugged. Still cute as hell. Just like his voice.

"This video goes out to 'jackncum69' who is the winner of last months contest with most coins donated...to me! Thanks for your constant support, loves. Now I hope you enjoy your requested show." It was almost a purr as his voice lowered and eyes flared with a dark flame.

I watched curiously as he reached down to pick something up from the floor in front of him. He came back up with something almost phallic shaped. He slowly ripped open the white packaging to reveal what was obviously just a light blue popsicle.

He smirked this time before bringing the cold treat to his lips. His eyes never left the camera as he seductively slid the popsicle into his mouth.

My dick twitched again and I crept my hand to the rim of my boxer-briefs. It was like he was looking straight into my eyes. No lens between us. His lips curled past his teeth, smiling while his eyes had a look like he was wanting me to challenge him. He was a little more than half way down the long, skinny treat. I knew he couldn't take anymore in.

_Holy fucking shit. _He took more in.

I slipped my underwear down while he slipped his plump lips around the curved bottom of the popsicle all the way to the end of the stick held delicately in the tips of his fingers. His eyes were closed but I could see the glisten of a tear in one of the corners. I wrapped my hand around the bottom of my half swollen cock and pulled upwards. I had to stifle a moan while his lips followed the direction of my hand and his eyes crept back open.

We played this game of follow-the-leader for a few moments. Up and down, up and down. I had grabbed a bottle of lube from my bedside drawer and shoved the blankets away for better access while I imagined this gorgeous brunette's throat engulfing my hard dick.

I hated myself for the pitiful and uncharacteristic whimper I made when he finally took the dessert out of his pretty mouth. But my shame was quickly replaced with curiousity, then shock, then pure lust as I watched this little imp grab the large t-shirt by the hem with his free hand. He pulled it up slowly to just under his chin, revealing his left pec and a lucious dark pink nipple. But I wasn't looking at that yet. I was distracted by something else lucious and dark pink.

The little fiend wasn't wearing any underwear. I pumped myself a little faster at the sight of his fully errect, and not to mention beautifully shaped, member towering above the hills of his thighs. I was only taken out of my hypnotized drool when I saw a juicy blue liquid plop onto the swollen head. My eyes were forced to travel up to the dip and rise of his hip bones, the soft curves of his slightly muscled abs and side of his ribs, and finally to that dark pink nipple. Which to my surprise was now turning a tinge of purple.

He had the damned popsicle pressed to his chest, circling that cursed perked piece of flesh. His eyebrows furrowed and he had his bottom lip between pearl white teeth. But what really got to me was when I _finally_ got to hear a sound of pleasure out of that mischievous mouth. It was only a soft gasp followed by a whispered exhale, but I felt my body shudder. While I stroked myself, I thought there was no way this boy that (as I said before) looked like a tanned angel could get any more kinky.

Just like before, I was wrong. So, so wrong.

He stopped teasing his own sugary, sticky nipple and gave the camera another one of his burning glances. The popsicle was beginning to drip a bit more as he slid it down and over every crevice of his toned stomach, gliding over and beneath that alluring hip bone, until finally...

I couldn't help but sit up a bit and change my pace, swirling and gliding slowly as to not get myself gone too quickly since this boy obviously had so much more to show me. And there it was. He widened those heavenly thighs and dropped the top of the popsicle down along the lower part of his erection where it nestled on a shaven groin and even further down to give a light touch to the tight sack that was finally exposed to me.

Another beautiful gasp, but this time followed by a heavier moan. I moaned with him as I imagined licking that trail of blue goodeness. Surely salty and sweet at this point. He continued to soak the spot between his cock, pelvic bone, and balls. And I continued to stroke, lube dripping down my full sack as the sticky juice did the same to his.

But then I could see the juice drip lower. He made a pleased hissing sound and lifted his left knee off the bed. Spreading those thighs to give me a perfect shot of that dark pink member, those neatly shaven balls, and just a peak at two plump ass cheeks. The abused dessert traveled even lower, over the crease of the slightly exposed cheeks as he spread both thighs further, lying back on an elbow with heels on the bed and knees bent in the air.

The icy treat was smeared along his taint, right beneath his sack down to that lovely crack he teased me with. Imagining my cock trying to spread those cheeks instead of the damned popsicle while he lay in such a needy position made me squeeze the base of my cock desperately. I still didn't want this to end yet. But apparently he wasn't as patient as I and was ready for more. He made a frustrated whimper while he sat back up.

And this is when my whole life changed.

The devilish angel stood on his knees and turned around slowly. Only the bottom inch of his ass peaked out below the hem of his t-shirt. But it was enticing and beautiful. He crooked his neck to look back at the camera while he slowly crept the shirt up to reveal the two perfect and naturally tanned ass cheeks. I finally sat all the way up, stroking with more eagerness as he bent on all fours and reached behind himself to start rubbing the popsicle over his perfectly pink (did he bleach?) anus.

I finally got to hear a full and deep groan. His voice was able to get lower than I expected, and it was beyond sexy.

He played around the puckered hole, juicing it up for a full minute, slathering the ring of flesh, making it look like a delicious piece of candy and I needed my sugar fix. Whimpers and mewls spilled from his lips melodically. He turned a smirk towards the camera and once again bent over to pick something up off the floor. It looked like a folded, damp towel and I swore I could see steam softly rising from it. He locked eyes with the camera (my eyes) again before speaking.

"I liked your idea 'jack', but I thought I'd do a little experimenting of my own. I hope you don't mind." He sounded almost out of breath.

His grin was beautiful and enticing as he unfolded the towel to reveal what looked like either a light blue dildo or vibrator.

"I've been warming this up..." He was nearly panting and I could see the lustful excitment in his eyes.

The popsicle was almost a little more than halfway melted, but apparently still had plenty for him to play with. He made a move like he was going to get on all fours again, but seemed to have second thoughts as he returned to his seated postion facing the camera. Vibrator in one hand and popsicle in the other, he sat with one knee up and the other falling to the side. I felt my dick twitch for a third time tonight as I watched his hand that held the blue sex toy reach around his left thigh and travel down to rest gently against the drenched cavity.

"Ah...so warm..." He half hissed half sighed.

Never in my life had I wanted _so bad_ to be an inanimate object. The longing to feel what that vibrator felt as I watched my angel slowly and determinedly push it in took over my whole being. Inch by inch he stretched himself, wanton gasps and sqeaks emitted from the speakers while a gutteral, needy groan escaped from my parched mouth. I hadn't realized how much I had been panting myself.

He finally had the toy completely sheathed save for one inch where I could now see the dial on the end to pick your desired speed.

"AHHH NOO!"

He must have accidently put it on the strongest level when he tried turning it with just one hand while still holding the popsicle. He jumped and shouted that moan in surprise, looking down at his mistake. I couldn't help but let out another low chuckle at the expression on his face. How was this boy able to look so sexy while looking silly at the same time?

He slowed the toy with an animated sigh of relief. I still couldn't force my smile away, until he was able to find the speed he was looking for and seemed to settle into it, slightly pushing his hips forward with a shrill "ahhh" and laying back on his elbows.

"It feels so good...so hot inside me..."

I could see him shiver and his hole clench down on the heated toy as he brought the melting treat back down to his taint. His hand left the toy tightly nestled inside and began to touch himself. We played with ourselves together, I imagining how warm and tight that cavity must be, precum leaking over my fingers. I watched as the same leaked from his slit and mixed with the blue juices that cascaded over him. We were both so close, it was almost as if I could feel his own orgasm creeping through his veins, about to burst.

"So...oh god...it feels so good...I can't hold it...I'm gonna cum 'jack'..!"

Those cerulean eyes locked with mine again and that was the end of me. We both moaned and threw our heads back while still staring straight into the camera. We rode out our orgasms together, him gasping and sighing while I groanded and grunted. My own cum spilled all over my thighs and bedsheets but I didn't care. I hadn't had such an amazing orgasm from simply masturbating. My body continued to convulse and contort even after the last drop of my seed shot out (yes, actually shot out, not just trickle out like the normal last bit of cum does). I knew I must look like pathetic mess of a man.

But he looked absolutely goegeous in his afterglow. His eyelids hung low and his breathless pants sounded so fragile, I felt the need to cuddle even though we hadn't even fucked.

He gave a weak smile to the camera that made me melt again and the screen went black.

I didn't know who this boy was, but covered in my own desire I was determind to find more of his videos.

* * *

**Anddddddd that's the end of chapter one my friends. Please let me know what you feel needs to be worked on or what you enjoyed, all comments are appreciated greatly! WooHoo See you guys next time**


	2. Oblivion's Cure For Twerking

**A/N: Alright first off, I am SO so sorry for taking nearly two months to update. My fiance is going through some health problems so I've been having to deal with that stress...but good thing I've got this story to keep my mind off of it :D Second, thank you SO much to everyone who commented, favorited, and/or followed my story. You have NO idea how happy and thankful I am! This is some more introductions mostly, but there's quite a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter that makes me ridiculously giddy because I've never been very good at it. But hopefully you guys will catch it as the story progresses.**

**Alright, I'll shut up. Onward to the character and world building!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yellowcard and make no profit from the writing of this fic.**_

* * *

**Sora's pov**

"Is that what you like?...Huh?...Is this what you wanted to see?"

I shook and vibrated my ass, with as much vigor as I could muster, to the pulsating music I had playing in the background. If I had to be completely honest, I felt embarrassed and even a little silly (and silly is pretty much my middle name) kneeling naked on all fours on my bed with my butt towards the camera, said butt jiggling in almost every direction that exists. I've never twerked before and an almost foreign rush of insecurities threatened to smack me in the face, but they all vanished when I stole a glance at my computer screen.

Praise after praise (mostly elaborated by profanities, of course) bombarded the chat area of my webcam site. I was pleased to see donations popping up almost just as generously. And just like that, my confidence returned and I rocked the _crap_out of my little twerking session. How could I let something like this even embarrass me? I've been webcam-ing for what...almost three years now? Pretty much ever since I turned eighteen and graduated highschool. _Nothing_ should embarrass me anymore! And besides, got to give the fans what they want, right?

With a sheen of sweat covering my entire body, I figured I may as well go ahead and call it quits. It was just one of my "mini-shows" after all and it had already been almost five minutes and my hips were _aching_ _(good god owww!)_.

I gave one last half-lidded, part-mouthed moans to the camera while I smacked my ass, haulting its movements and running my middle finger down my spread cheeks and delving slightly into my tight hole. God I loved to tease. As quickly as I snuck it in, I slipped it right back out and whirled my body around to the edge of the bed with a wink to the camera before shutting it off.

I stretched my trobbing body towards the vaulted ceiling before grabbing my pair of red and yellow plaid pj pants off my desk chair and hiking them on. A quick glimpse of myself in my full length mirror across the room made me pout angrily and flip my head forward, upside down. I began raking and dishevling my hair to the best of my abilities, trying to get it back to its original craziness. I _hated_ straightening my hair for my videos, _hated it_. But my roommate, who has been webcam-ing for a year or so longer than me, told me it was a good idea if I didn't want to get recognized so easily. Just incase, you never know!

I crossed my large bedroom to my ensuite bathroom, just sticking an arm in to grab a makeup-remover wipe from the counter top. No I don't wear makeup on a daily basis, I simply wear a little bronzer to brighten my features and the slightest touch of eyeliner and mascara that my roommate said makes my eyes "really _POP__!_" on camera. Returning to my computer desk, wiping the cloth across my face all the while, I turned off the expensive lamps I used during taping and took a seat in the plush leather chair.

My chatroom was still booming with compliments, vulgar comments, and heart and drooling faced emojis. They knew I was still here and were awaiting my normal routine of gratitude and love. I made sure after every video session to thank my fans, give hints at what the next video might be, hold contests, and so on. I even went so far as to have small private chats with the most devoted ones. You know, the ones who have been around the longest, donated the most money, or watch the most videos. Another suggestion from my trusty roommate saying it was an easy way to keep the fans coming back. The private chats always seemed a little calmer, less crude, but I would still have to cut them off politely when the majority of them began to go to far.

It was weird though. It seemed that in the last few weeks I had made a new fan who was already beginning to blow even my most long-term groupies out of the water. It showed he had watched more than half of my past videos (I kept them all up on my site, for a small fee of course), viewed every new video religiously, and donated a pretty penny any chance he got. All of that was awesome, but it's not what was getting to me. Ever since I decided to send him a private chat to simply thank him for being such a loyal fan, he proved to be...different.

There was just something about him, something distinctive and alluring. Something I had never experienced when chatting with other fans. We could actually hold a _conversation_. They were never long or much in detail, but they were respectful and...nice. He was never filthy, impolite, or suggestive. Infact, I don't think he ever even _cursed_ in any of our short talks.

A smile I couldn't hide crept over my face when I saw his username and the green light next to it indicating he was online. Of course he was, I had just posted a video, duh! Speaking of the video, I was surprised at the gentle hint of butterflies in my stomach when I wondered what he thought about it and if he liked it. Well, this was new.

What the _heck_ is wrong with me?! For all I know this guy could be some creeper perched up in his dungeon basement all gross looking and waiting to rape me!

Regardless, I couldn't bring myself to believe that. It was just something I..._felt._ Yeah, yeah cheesy I know. So sue me. I clicked on his name with slightly sweaty palms to begin our private chat.

**_DestinyDreamer_ :** _Well hello there, my most loyal nobody ;)_

I can't remember when I came up with that term for my fans, but it had to be around the time I had first started. It simply made sense to me considering I didn't (and would probably _never_) even know they're real names. Everyone else seemed to like it so it became a trademark and stuck ever since.

**_Platinum_Oblivion_ :** _Good evening, gorgeous. How are you doing tonight?_

And there it was like always. Not "hey sexy" or "sup babe" or "i'd fuck u so hard". No, it was always things like gorgeous or beautiful. And he was asking me how my evening was? Is this guy _trying_ to be Prince Charming or something? Though I guess I'm not complaining...it was way better than the usual questions of "can i lick ur asshole" and "wanna see my dick".

**_DestinyDreamer_ :** _I'm doing great, thx, how bout you? Did you enjoy the show? ;D_

**_Platinum_Oblivion_**** :** _Of course. You were stunning as always :) And I'm doing much better now after getting to see you._

Stunning? Gah, I felt like dying, or atleast murdering the univited things still fluttering around in my tummy. _Go away!_ And to top it off, if another fan had said the second statement to me, it would have been taken as simply sexual and carnal. But with him it almost seemed genuine. What the heck was I even _saying_?

**_DestinyDreamer_ :** _Heh, thank u! actually...it was my first time ever even trying to twerk, my hips are killing me ahhhh ;_; _

**_Platinum_Oblivion_ :** _No way, first time? Well, I have to be honest and say you're a natural ;) As for your hips do some light stretches and pop a couple tylenol. You probably just exhausted some muscles you're not used to using. It might sound weird but if you have a tennis ball or anything like that you can use it for self-message by rolling it around the sore muscles with your palm...anddd now I'm rambling...sorry lol_

**_DestinyDreamer_** : _Don't be sorry! Thanks! :D Wow you sound like a doctor or something heheh_

**_Platinum_Oblivion_** : _Ha! Well...not exaxtly :P Just well informed I guess...glad to be of help tho_

**_DestinyDreamer_** :_ You're sweet :3 well then I'm gonna trust you and try what you said "Dr. Oblivion" but if it doesn't work you owe me! ;P_

**_Platinum_Oblivion _**: _And if it does work...?_

**_DestinyDreamer_** :_ Then I owe you duhhhhhhh_

**_Platinum_Oblivion _**: _Hmm...I think I can live with this :)_

**_DestinyDreamer _**: _Alright then it's a deal, Doctor. Til next time? :__D_

**_Platinum_Oblivion_** : _Deal. Til next time, Dreamer. Goodnight~_

**_DestinyDreamer_** : _Nighty night! _

Not even two seconds later his green indicator light vanished. But the goofy grin I knew was branched stupidly across my face remained like it had been cemented. _What the heckkkkkkk, stop._

I shook my stupid head to get rid of stupid thoughts and set my mind to answering my other loyal yet neglected nobodies.

About fifteen minutes later everyone was answered and goodnight-ed. I closed the site and set my computer to rest mode before standing and stretching. And then realized that mistake as I rolled my hips to the side and was reminded of my aching muscles and joints. What am I fifty?

Dr. Oblivion's suggestions replayed in my head and I immediately headed for the kitchen, knowing full well that I had no medicine anywhere in my room or bathroom. It was well past midnight but I could smell the tell-tale sign that my roommate was still awake. Coffee.

I sauntered down the hallway and into the expanse of our open-concept living room and kitchen area. The enormous windows of our upscale, downtown apartment extended from floor to ceiling and took up what would be the entire back wall of our living room. Instead, it opened the large area up even more by offering a breathtaking view of half the city.

While up this high the town below sparkled with various florescent lights and street lamps that mirrored the stretch of the clear night sky and stars above. It was nights like these I felt humbled and grateful to be able to live in a place like this. And that my roommate liked leaving the curtains open as much as I always did. Something about being able to see the sky as often as possible...it was something I always craved.

And speaking of my roommate, I tore my eyes from the windows to look to my right, towards the kitchen. He sat at the over-sized island surrounded by five stools, coffee cup in hand and signature grin being thrown my way in greeting. An empty coffee cup occupied the space on the island beside him.

"Yo, Sor. Figured you'd be done soon. The pots fresh, made it not even two minutes ago."

I smiled obligingly at the dirty-blonde. Goosebumps had started to prickle over my bare arms and torso (we liked to keep our apartment cold at night) so I snatched the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over my shoulders before grabbing my favorite mug off the counter and filling it up with the dark steaming goodness.

I know, drinking coffee in the middle of the night might sound weird, but he said it helped put him to sleep. I thought he was crazy the first time he ever told me about his habit, but I had indulged in his strange quirk so many countless nights that a cup before bed gave me just the perfect amount of relaxation to get a perfect nights slumber.

"Thanks, Dem, you're the best!"

He waved his hands in the air dramatically and shot me a desperate look at my outburst. "Shh, shh, shuuuuuush!"

I tilted my head to the side, asking silently what the _heck_ his problem was as I took the stool next to him.

"New roommate. Sleeping." He jutted his index finger towards what used to be our empty spare bedroom. It had already been two weeks and I still forgot he had ever moved in sometimes. He wasn't really the talkative or outgoing type. Even so, when he did speak he was always very polite and seemed like a cool guy in my book.

"Sorryyyyyyy," I whispered after taking a long sip.

"No worries, he just told me he has to get up super early for some super special secret science meeting in the morning. Just wanna be respectful, ya' know?"

I shot him a sceptical glance from behind my mug. "Uh huhhh..." I set the mug down and chuckled. "I still can't believe you found him on craigslist. Well, I mean I guess he found you. Putting up a "roommate wanted" ad like that? We could've ended up with a serial killer!"

"But we didn't!" Demyx beamed quietly, "And besides...isn't he _dreamy__?_" He leaned against the countertop, chin in hand and eyes staring whimsically toward the new boys room.

"I knew it!" I whisper-yelled. "You totally have a crush on him!"

I watched a slight tinge of pink crawl over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He held his hands up like a gun was pointed to his head. "Guilty as charged. I can't help it, dude. He's freakin' _hot._"

I snickered and clapped him on the shoulder. "Aw wittle Dem-dem's acting like a teenage girl. Should I break out some Yellowcard?"

"Dear god, Sor, no. I said he's dreamy, not that I want to marry him, geez."

I smirked and began to sing anyways. "Here I goooo, scream my lungs out and try to get to youuuu. You are my only one-mgggphhhh"

I was cut off abruptly by a palm slapped across my mouth and a soft but warning pinch to the back of my arm. "Will you shut it, you crazy doof!"

"Oww!" I shoved him off, but there was nothing vicious about it as we both continued smiling fondly and chuckling together like we often did on our late night coffee sippings.

"Wouldn't it be crazy if you guys actually _do_ end up getting married though?" I poked at my best friend/roommate.

"Ha! Yeah right. You're gonna end up at a wedding _way_ sooner than I will, bud. I can't throw my modeling career away just like that! And keep this Apollo-like body from the world? I don't think so." He sat up straighter and threw me a wink.

I waved it away laughing, before a sudden feeling that I usually try to ignore flooded my being. An unwanted emptiness I was usually skilled at pushing away.

"Do you really think...I'll ever find someone like that? You know...'mister right'?"

Before I could say anything else there was a long arm draped over my blanketed shoulders and a warm cheek pressed against my own.

"I don't think, Sora, I _know_. You're the most amazing person I know and the best friend anyone could ever ask for. There's someone out there who's going to love and appreciate every single little thing about you, you dork, mark my words."

He ruffled my still-too-straight hair and I felt a swelling in my chest and throat that I couldn't contain. I took hold of Demyx's free hand and met his eyes (so sincere it hurt) with my teary ones. I gave the hand a squeeze before resting my head against his broader, but still skinny, chest.

"Thank you, Dem. I don't think I ever tell you enough how lucky I am to have a friend like you. Where would I even be if you had never transfered to my school? If I had never met you I don't think I would have ever been able to even admit to myself that I'm..."

My words trailed off as my voice threatened to break. Even though my eyes were slightly downcast I could see the stern and solemn expression taking over his face. He pulled me back to his chest and ran his bony fingers threw my hair. I could feel his heavy sigh build in his chest and then release slowly over the top of my head.

"Hey...it's not your fault you had to live with a miserable, judegmental old hag for a grandmother." His hand gently clenched into a fist around my hair. "You're strong, Sor, you would have been able to come out on your own eventually." He grabbed my chin in his hand and guided my gaze towards his, "I'm just glad I was there to give you a kickstart in the right direction."

He smiled warmly at me and I could feel the power to push away the emptiness coming back to me and I smiled right back up at my best friend, blinking back the tears I would never let fall. His hand brushed my bangs back before pressing his lips innocently to my brow. The embrace was broken and I sat back with a huff of relief.

"Alright, alright we're not trying to make syrup here so enough with the sap." Demyx waved his hand absently, taking a gulp of his black coffee. "So, what did your little nobodies get you to do today?"

_Oh shit, that's right!_

"Dem, do we have any tennis balls?"

He stared at me like I had grown a second head. "Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna try to shove them up your ass? I know I told you to do whatever you can to please your fans, but I think that might be a little dangero-"

"Ew, what the hell, god no, Dem!"

"Shhhh"

"Sorry, but...ugh, no, I need them because Dr. Oblivion said to, uh, I mean-"

Another bewildered stare. "Dr. Oblivion...? HA! Who in all the hells is that?"

It was my turn to shush him as I rolled my eyes. "Not doctor...Platinum."

His eyes went wide with realization. "Ohhh, you're new top bitch!"

I grimaced at the name. "Don't call him that, Dem. He's never called me a bad name, I don't feel it's right to do it to him."

"You know he could be a creepy rapist, right? He's just another fan, dude, remember I told you not to get too close to any of them."

"I'm not!"

"Okay, okay, geez. So what do we need these tennis balls for if it's not for your bum?"

I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes again. "Long story short, I twerked for the first time in my life tonight for atleast five minutes straight and my hips and thighs are _killing_ me. The Oblivion guy said I can massage myself with tennis balls if we have something like that."

In the end Demyx was able to find actual tennis balls hidden away in one of the storage closets and I found a bottle of tylenol in a cupboard above the fridge. After popping the medication and giving Dem his goodnight hug, I walked back to my quiet bedroom and snuggled under the goose down comforter of my queen-sized bed.

I rolled the two tennis balls around in my hands skeptically before finally dragging them down beneath the covers and to my sore hips. I was gentle at first, but after the first few motions I began to exert more pressure. I had to stiffle a moan as a surprising mixture of painful pleasure rippled down my legs and was left tingling in my toes.

Oh yeah, I was going to owe Dr. Oblivion_ big time_.

* * *

**Whew! Well this went in a couple different directions I hadn't planned out, but I'm pretty happy with it, I think :)**

**We got to learn a little bit about Sora and slightly open the smallest door to his past. I can't wait to elaborate on it more in chapters to come. But as for the next chapter...OUR BOYS SHALL MEEEEEEEET. But how? When? Whyyy? You'll have to read to find out ;D And I already have most of the chapter mapped out so it definitely shouldn't take me long to update.**

**Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying this so far. If not, let me know. If you are, let me know that too! :) Thank you everyone! See you next time!**


End file.
